Caught in a yokai's web
by AbrahamDankby
Summary: Peter Parker is unintentionally given spider powers and becomes a known superhero, but the yokai world mistakenly thinks he is a monster due to how secretive the hero is, the monster world finds out who he is and invites this boy to yokai academy, seemingly to learn how to properly blend in with human society. How will Spiderman survive in a school filled with actual monsters?
1. Chapter 1

**I do now own Rosario Vampire or any Spiderman property, they are owned by Akihisa Ikeda and Marvel.**

 _This is normally the part of the story where I tell you my 'origin story', but I don't really think you need to hear it, do you? Because I'm pretty sure you already know. But in case you haven't caught up yet. Here are the cliff notes. Basically, I'm a superhero. I shoot webs. I dress in bright colourful spandex and I haven't even finished high school. Okay I admit, you'd be forgiven if you wouldn't have been able to guess. But if you could have guessed that then that's actually pretty impressive, well done._

Peter Parker used to be a normal fifteen year old kid, a bit nerdy sure but he wasn't different in any significant way. He lived with his aunt and uncle growing up and although they certainly were not rich by any means they were much happier than the average family, no arguments were ever made and no fallout ever occurred. But one night when nothing seemed amiss, uncle Ben was taken from Peter, no rhyme or reason to his murder he was simply shot after a botched sidewalk robbery, Ben refused to give up his wallet which led to him receiving a fatal gut shot. By the time Peter had even realised a murder had taken place a block away, and by the time he had realised it was his own uncle, he wasn't even able to hear his last words. He was ten seconds late.

This filled Peter with a justified rage which he just had to let out, and luckily for him he had just the tool. Only two weeks beforehand he had received a bite from a mutated spider whilst visiting the local oscorp, or at least local in way that they were located in the same city. He barely noticed the bite at first but the effects taking place in his body were quick to make their presence known, changing his bare genetic code in accordance with their own ideas. That was the first and hopefully only time Peter had run home early from a school trip or from school at all.

The second he got home he hadn't even realised his guardians were home and instead immediately made his way upstairs to face plant onto his bed and let sleep immediately take him over. And long story short when he woke up he was very different. He had muscles even though he had never worked out along with incredibly enhanced senses, making the glasses he had been wearing up to that point all but pointless, and lastly he noticed that his physical attributes had significantly increased as well, he had to restrain himself from tearing his door from its hinges when simply pulling it open.

Peter rushed home after the shooting to get a change of clothing. He hadn't used his powers up to this point and he wasn't exactly eager to either but he was desperate. His neighbors were distracted with the murder that had taken place only two blocks away to notice Peter climbing out of his window wearing some red shoes, blue jeans and a red hoodie. And as a last minute throw on he got a red balaclava he had for some reason and decided to wear it in case someone were to recognise him.

After about two hours of following police cars through alleys and surprisingly keeping up, he made the revelation that not only was he just enhanced in general but he would also stick to walls without difficulty and apparently his body had somehow found a way to produce a stringy web like fluid which was incredibly strong and would also stick to walls with ease. And then after another hour of trial and error of using his webs to swing about tracking cars and slamming his face into the bricks and windows of the surrounding buildings he had finally got a bit of a handle on things and was back on track.

The next part is something that Peter would rather not remember. Confronting his uncle's killer was strange, dreamlike even. Something about his own intentions felt wrong more do than anything else. The murderer had been pinned by the cops and was forced to retreat into a warehouse on the far side of town. His pistol was empty from taking potshots at the pursuing cops whilst haphazardly driving in an attempt to escape.

Peter grabbed him from the shadows and without a single breath being made he beat this man until his face was mush and his skull was shattered and in tiny pieces. It turned out that pulverising a man's face with super strength for a solid three minutes won't leave much behind.

Peter looked at the man gargling on his own blood and looking to the sky through the exposed bit of ceiling and Pete let him go and basically threw him to the ground. Peter could hear his heartbeat and was horrified that it was the equivalent of about two beats per minute. He had almost killed a man. Before he could even comprehend this he noticed a bright light suddenly strike the side of his face and turned to see about six officers advancing towards him. He made a quick escape through that exposed bit of ceiling and quickly made his way home. Seeing his bloody fists whilst he was swinging through the air and knowing for a fact that none of that blood was his. In fact he was luckily that he was mostly wearing red, even then it still showed clearly but not proudly on his behalf.

That was four months ago and in that time he had thrown out those clothes and the murderer had been announced dead. Peter hated that man, unquestionably so, but the guilt of killing a man was still enough to give the feeling of drowning. But despite all of this he and his aging aunt were doing just fine, a few money troubles here and there but fine despite these troubles.

And recently something had happened in New York, seemingly a superhero had decided to appear out of nowhere, swinging around the tall buildings leaving a trail of tied up street thugs; wearing an unmissable red and blue suit with triangular white eyes with a proud spider displayed on his chest and back completely surrounded by a black grid pattern mimicking a web all across the red sections of his suit. From there on out, the city would declare him to be the superhero known as 'Spiderman'.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do now own Rosario Vampire, it is owned by Akihisa Ikeda.**

 **An additional side note, sorry for not putting this in the 'crossover' section in the first place. Honest mistake.**

Spiderman was currently swinging around New York City, but unfortunately for him this was not one of his regular leisurely travels he would frequently have. Today, instead of showing off doing flips through the air for the entertainment of the masses, he was instead doing flips through the air so he could dodge the bullets flying towards him from both sides of a police chase.

He had only been doing this for two months, and the first month was when no one knew he existed even with the flashy suit, but apparently even with all the criminals he had caught in that short time the local authorities still were not thrilled with his recent escapades. When Peter first started doing this he thought the worst thing would be dodging bullets so he wouldn't die, but instead the worst thing was dodging bullets so that he wouldn't damage his suit and then have to steal more materials from his school's textiles room.

Speaking of his suit it had actually turned out much better than he thought it would have, granted he had somewhat traded style over efficiency. It looked great and all that but it was extremely uncomfortable, whilst he could still move around without any kind of hindrance but the material, whilst somewhat silk like on the outside, the inside felt like he was hugging a cactus at all times, and with the added constant movement it felt like he was rubbing every part of his body up against that same cactus.

That aside. So far he had not encountered any hiccups thus far. Then again he hadn't actually done anything significant thus far either. And that definitely wasn't going to get easier with the recent hints at something to do with school had been infesting his thoughts, partly due to him over thinking but mostly because of how his teachers had been with him recently, cancelling his personal projects and assignments along with acting like they were soon to see him depart in some way.

Apparently as payment for getting distracted with his thoughts he narrowly avoided a bullet that nearly hit his right temple only then to smash into a window face first due to that close call, it was at times like these that Peter was relieved that he went with a full on mask instead of the half face ski mask he was planning to use. He had to protect what was left of his face after these recent weeks.

Every part of his body was covered in cuts and bruises. His aunt just thought that it was the school and Peter's low reputation but even the school and the bullies inside could confirm that it wasn't them. Peter repeatedly said he kept getting mugged, so as far as she knows, they apparently live in a rougher neighbourhood than she originally thought.

About twenty minutes of embarrassing web slinging failures until Peter was finally able to catch the two convenience store robbers by 'intentionally' letting go of his web mid swing and stopping the car dead with his body and then making a quick exit whilst everyone tried to figure out what just happened. That bruise might be a little difficult to cover up, and the possibly shattered spine might be a bit hard to cover up to but he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

When he got home he first had to enter through his window to then do two things, make sure nothing was severely broken and also get his costume off and then climb back out and walk through the front door. After doing this he expected to get a barrage of questions going along the lines of either where have you been or how badly did they get you. But instead he walked in and got something that wasn't exactly what he had in mind. In the lounge room was aunt May and his school principal.

"Ah, Peter. Your home. 'We' have some amazing news!". His aunt was truly ecstatic meanwhile his principal was sitting completely still without any kind of response to anything, he wasn't even blinking. "As it turns out, you have been enrolled in a highly prestigious high school-", "okay…", said Peter cautiously, "-in Japan!".

"...what?", _What else am I expected to say!? Oh golly gee, I'm so excited!?_ Aunt May was seemingly able to sense his hesitance. "It'll be okay Pete, here is the flyer. Now hurry upstairs young man and start planning for the plane in three days! Oh! And here is the uniform, come down when you have put it on. I want to see how handsome you'll look!".

Peter rushed upstairs with the flyer and the package containing his 'uniform'. But strangely nothing about those two things was on his mind. _What was up with the principal? He looked like he was dead inside, then again he's a school principal so that's probably the case. But still, something wasn't right with him._

After finally getting back to his room he locked the door immediately and slumped down against the wall and took a deep sigh. At this point he finally decided to actually see what this school was. "Yokai Academy? Wait, doesn't 'yokai' have something to do with ghosts and stuff like that. That's a weird name for a high school.". He had no idea what he was in for. Or maybe he did, knowing what he could now do, what is coming up might not surprise him as much as he thought It probably should do.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do now own Rosario Vampire or any Spiderman property, they are owned by Akihisa Ikeda and Marvel.**

Peter was more anxious right here and now than he had ever been in his entire life. Shockingly. Not because he was going to Japan for his future education and would need to learn an entirely new language and become fluent in it just to understand what was being taught, that was all a cakewalk.

Peter was actually more suspicious than anything come think of it. This was all because going to the airport and getting on the plane wasn't stressful in the slightest. He knew that something like an airport not being an inconvenience probably wouldn't irk basically everyone else on the planet but it was something about this whole endeavour that got to him.

And it wasn't just frustration because he had wasted the entire previous night sewing an extra layer of fabric in the side of his suitcase just so he could hide his spider suit, because Peter had remembered last minute that there were traces of metal in his entire suit, mainly that the thread he used to sew it all together was actually not thread but extremely thin titanium wire. Which was something that was slightly harder to acquire than the cloth and the other antimicrobial fabrics in his suit. Now that he thought about it he was much prouder of himself for making that suit. Even if it was like wearing a spandex iron maiden.

The second he got out of the car in front of the airport he was privately escorted on a two mile walk all the way from the public front entrance all the way down the runway, luckily Peter had somewhat developed more resistant ears in his time 'spiderman-ing' so he had no problems whilst walking to his private plane on an occupied runway, so at least his ear drums didn't burst.

And yes, that wasn't a joke. Peter was heading to a private plane as if he was a celebrity, and the two six foot nine security guards didn't help. After a solid twenty eight minutes of continuous walking he finally reached his plane. The security guards that had been carrying his luggage up to this point took the cases they separately carried up the staircase without difficulty, which only confused Peter even further as he had intentionally also sewn in additional padding and intentional weight to further hide his spider suit, sure that would probably cause more suspicion but he wasn't at his sharpest when trying to quietly sew things on and into a bag of luggage by hand at two in the morning, then again he did hand sew his spider suit so it was fair to say he was gifted in that area, but aside from that, the two guards hadn't even used the wheels on either of the cases while carrying them that whole distance.

The second the cases had touched the carpeted floor of the plane they immediately took off and walked back the way they came in a straight line along the runaway he was about to take off of.

The plane in itself was a miniature ghost town. The only other people he knew were here where the two pilots who even then had been completely dead quiet. Whilst dwelling on these thoughts the plane suddenly began to turn and face the runway directly which would normally throw Peter completely off balance but he had begun becoming accustomed to balancing of shifting plains recently. Peter mentally smacked himself because of his constant subliminal sidetracking and took into account the event at hand. The plane was now going in a straight line and gaining speed. Peter was pretty sure this was very illegal because he wasn't even seated but what could he do?

Peter grabbed both cases without even noting their extraordinary weight and quickly dove into the closest seat and strapped himself in. But just as he was about to congratulate himself in not being flung backward by the planes steadily increasing momentum something else got his attention. There was nothing outside. He didn't mean like there were no longer any buildings or something like that it was literally just pure white. Apparently he had been teleported to the Microsoft paint world, it just needed a crew terribly drawn clouds and he'd be right at home.

Just as he started to crack jokes he immediately felt immensely numb, everywhere. And tired. Did they just gas the plane or something? Or maybe the universe itself hated his humour as much as the recurring criminals he caught did. Things were seemingly escalating quickly and Peter thought he was about to take action until he blinked and 'woke up' on a bus already in Japan and him wearing his new school uniform.

Ignoring the question of how did his plain white shirt, dark blue jeans and white running shoes disappear, he instead focused on the clothes he was currently wearing. His uniform consisted of a set of dark beige pants with a standard white button up shirt with red tie. His shoes were regular brown 'smart' looking shoes and to finish of this whole uniform was a green turquoise blazer with white lines making the whole thing look a bit more appealing.

But aside from admiring his uniform he was actually questioning everything he had ever known instead. The decided to take I one question at a time, first question; _Where am I and how in heck did I get here?!_ If there was one thing Peter was taught growing up it was to not curse when I the presence of others. And unfortunately there was someone else on the bus. And Peter decided to make it official that the award for the world creepiest bus driver had now been taken from his middle schools bus driver and now had to be awarded to this creepy bastard. Peter had to inwardly apologise to aunt May for that one.

"And so you've returned to the world of the living! How was the short lived coma kid?". Yep, this bus driver definitely had taken that award home and was polishing it as he spoke. He had a sort of smokers voice being a little hoarse but it was still perfectly delivered and fluent. Speaking of fluent, why was he speaking in perfect English? "You speak English? And what about a coma?!", Peter questioned, he certainly had his priorities straight. "Relax kid I'm just bustin' ya' balls. And yea' I'm fluent in more languages than you know exist.".

It was so difficult for Peter to resist the urge to be a smartass and prove the guy wrong but this was a person that Peter made the assumption that annoying him should not be an idea in his head. "Kid, if you think you could out wit me, you've got another thing comin' to ya'.". Peter decided to basically act like a stone statue after that statement.

About three of the longest minutes of his life later without even looking out of his windows since getting conscious back they had apparently arrived. Only now realising that his bags weren't there. "Relax kid, they're already in your dorm room.", okay now this was really getting on Peter's nerves, HE'S supposed to be the annoying one. So Peter, completely drained of pride from being silent through this whole game of theirs, with absolutely no backchat on his behalf, left the bus quickly and dejected. What a great way to start school. Then again that isn't that much different from how he usually starts anyway.

The exact millisecond that his foot had touched the solid ground outside the bus driver gave one last small bit of 'wisdom'. "Careful kid, it's pretty scary here…", he said followed by a creepy chuckle before Peter was hurled from the bus door as it seemingly turned on the spot and stormed away as if it was going back to the future. Although Peter's terrible jokes aside there was something else there, why were the bus driver's eyes glowing bright white?

When the trail dust disappeared the whole glowing eyes question was immediately replaced by a few more alarming questions like; _why is the ground basically black? Why does that building over there look like Dracula's goth doom fortress? Why is every tree here dead and withered? And why is the fucking sea blood red?!_

Aunt May would be ashamed of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do now own Rosario Vampire or any Spiderman property, they are owned by Akihisa Ikeda and Marvel.**

 **I also want to put a disclaimer here just in case. If you don't particularly like the dynamic of the symbiote and that whole spiderman character arc then I wouldn't recommend continuing. It won't be introduced in this chapter (or any time soon really) but that will eventually take over as the main focus of this story. And also I know it really doesn't seem it right now but this story is M rated for a reason so that's just a fair warning for what's coming.**

 _Okay Pete, let's just go over what's actually happened. I'm walking through a forest pathway which is also a graveyard that is as long as an airport runway which as fate would have also leads to Dracula's doom fortress. So today is just peachy. Although it would be better if that squeaking would stop… no rush… okay, a lot of rush, that is really annoying! Is this what it's like to fight me? Oh god, what kind of monster have I become?!_

Peter's short lived psychotic episode, or realisation depending on how you'd interpreted it, was suddenly cut short by one of his wishes being granted. Technically. That squeaking that was bringing so much joy to Peter's life had decided to cease. Mainly become the bike wheel it was coming from had lost control and the one riding that bike was currently headed straight for Peter.

Even though Peter was currently questioning everything he had ever known and all his morals that didn't stop his spider sense from alerting him to the oncoming concussion in the making. Without even looking he sidestepped the bike whilst doing a little twirl and shooting a web at the rider's back and pulling them into his arm as the bike when into the bushes, and seeing as Dracula's doom fortress was right over there that bike probably just fell into hell. It wouldn't surprise him. He saw that they had long pink hair but he still had to have insurance, _please don't be a dude, please don't be a dude, are you…?_ He slowly turned her head and saw that she was a girl, so a least it wouldn't be weird that they were laying in his arms, then again he doesn't know her and she doesn't know him so overall it would just be less weird.

As if on cue. the girl opened her eyes to reveal two large, gleaming, green gems. Pete always had a thing for eyes. And just then this girl closed the case on another mystery. "Oh, I'm sorry. My anemia got the best of me and I got really dizzy, thanks for catching me…". _Right then… that's another mystery to solve. How can everyone speak in perfect English without even a trace of any Asian accent. Wait, what IS an Asian accent? Is that racist to even question that?_

"Um. Why are you staring like that?", the girl inquired, a little bit disturbed. "Oh! Heh, sorry 'bout that, I was daydreaming. Guess we both get a little distracted sometimes.". Pete never really was good at breaking the ice. "Um sure… why can't I get out of your arms? Wait! Not in that way! I mean… um…". Peter decided not to embarrass her further no matter how tempting. He slightly pushed her off the hand that solely caught her and he tore the webbing off her back and his wrist.

She stood up on her own two feet and shook her head slightly to get rid of the last trace of that anemia. "Thanks for catching me…?", "Peter. My names Peter Parker. What about you?", "my name is Moka Akashiya, good to meet you,", she finished with a cute little smile, "thanks again for catching me and… wait, are you going to Yokai Academy too?".

She sounded extremely hopeful, like as if she was told a long lost family member was coming back. Maybe that's a bit much but the point has been made. "well… yeah, I mean we are wearing the same uniform.". Peter could not hold his sarcasm back any longer, keeping something that powerful bottled up can be incredibly dangerous.

"Well… I mean, if you want, could you… I mean, could you be my friend?". Why is she so nervous? "Yeah, sure! Why not.". And there goes the spider sense except even he couldn't stop her attack. "Thank you! Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I really can't believe I have a friend!", _well then… this a depressing flashback waiting to happen._

Suddenly Moka stopped moving. Peter was pinned on the ground, his head violently hitting it when Moka first tackled him is something Pete would throw in, with Moka basically laying on top of him with her arms basically hugging his head and neck, something a little bit too close to suffocation for his liking. But all Pete could hear was Moka's stuttered breathing.

"No… I can't resist, not right now…", what's happening here? "Peter. Please forgive me,", uhhhh… she looked at him directly with slightly longer canines in that same small smile, "but I'm a vampire!" _Wait but aren't they… she… she's biting me, she is actually drinking my blood right now. I really don't know what to do right now._

Peter was completely still and had that deer in headlights that on his face. A solid minute passed with the only sound being a small suckling sound. You can probably guess from where. Moka's eyes similar to Peter's shot open and she immediately removed her fangs from his jugular and jumped away. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Well… I mean… I couldn't help myself!", Pete just chuckled, which surprised Moka, and he just looked up with a sincere yet still sarcastic smirk, "ow.".

Peter was playing it fine on the outside and he basically was as they were currently walking together as to not be late with Moka being immeasurably happy because Peter didn't cut ties with her immediately. But that was only on the outside.

Peter was, in all honestly, fine with her sucking his blood, he was still having a hard time accepting vampires as a thing but that wasn't his main concern; _What has she done! Oh god! What will happen to her?! I'm RADIOACTIVE! Will she be okay?! Damn it damn it damn it! ...that did kinda hurt though._

Peter and Moka separated some time ago to go to the entrance ceremony, which after what Peter had seen so far he was surprised it didn't involve a sacrifice of a small animal. Or maybe it did. Yeah, as far as he knows it did. Apparently blood loss directly from your main artery makes you a little big sleepy. Although he was surprised with how quickly it healed. So far he was fascinated with Moka, especially that whole healing thing.

 _Maybe her saliva has regenerative properties or something like that._ Peter's nerdy instincts had kicked in and his mind raced with theory's as he strolled to his assigned homeroom. He walked in and just had to wonder, why was he and he alone invited to this 'private school', his peers didn't look like they were exactly anyone to write home about.

He took his seat near a window since it was one of the few remaining. Class would start in a few minutes any way, well the first week nothing happens so in actuality it's a few minutes until nothing happens. How exciting. Something that was happening however was his spider sense was acting weird. Not detecting danger but like it was being tampered with, someone was attempting to overwrite it. He turned around to see if there was any culprit and sure enough met eyes with a girl with short blue hair and a rack that, if Peter was to be completely honest, will completely break her spine by the time she's thirty unless she had a spontaneous growth spurt. His concentration was broken however when she looked at him and his spider sense went numb. He immediately turned back and this time his spidey sense basically just became an old television when it's not tuned, just static and white noise.

'Class' finally started and the second the teacher walked in he hated every life decision he had ever made that had led him to this point. His teacher, in his own thoughts, looked like a forty year old furry. Actually he was about eighty five percent sure that's exactly what she was. She had a pale but fair skin tone with short sandy hair with… cat ears styled out of it, or at least he hoped it was a style. She also wore a vest with a tiger stripe pattern and a denim skirt with yellow slip on shoes. And finally she had a little pair of glasses balanced on her nose. It didn't help that she constantly said 'meow' in between sentences.

 _Well I have to give her her some credit, she's as far as I know the only kinda hot crazy cat lady._ After thinking that he couldn't concentrate on anything. Well except one thing. "Welcome to 'Yokai Academy'! The school where us monsters will learn to coexist with the human race!".

 _Oh… Well… that answers a couple questions._


	5. Chapter 5

**I do now own Rosario Vampire or any Spiderman property, they are owned by Akihisa Ikeda and Marvel.**

 _Flash forward..._

 _The blood poured in droves from every wound, minor or otherwise. There were so few patches of blue still visible that anyone couldn't be blamed for thinking Spiderman was entirely red if this was the first time they were seeing what he looked like. However if this was anyone's first time seeing Spiderman then this probably wasn't going to be a very good first impression, the first time you see someone shouldn't be when they are covered in their own blood and only just grasping onto the small bit of life left within them._

 _He couldn't do it. There was so much hatred, pain and despair all compiled into one all nicely wrapped in pure power. There wasn't even a single scratch on them, then again it wouldn't show anyway. Even underneath it just heals. The only silver lining here was that there were no cameras at their level, they had all been destroyed long ago so it could have him all to itself. Maybe it would share him with itself._

 _His mask was long ago discarded, now it's just some thin scraps of silky fabric and some wiring with it's one remaining eye, left somewhere at ground level, just another souvenir from the public execution. It didn't matter. He was dead, he knew this. There was no taking it down walking away. The only thing he could possibly do to save the day one last time was to bring them down with him._

 _Back to the present…_

It turned out that damn flyer neglected to inform the recipient that this was a school for monster, and that wasn't some unique way of describing a boarding school full of 'bad' kids. No, actual monsters. Vampires, werewolves and whatever else, and apparently now there is a spider man. Not spider monster, spider MAN in attendance. Although he had these powers he was still human, flesh and blood. Well maybe not so much blood but that is beside the point.

And because this day was just full of surprises it just so happened that Moka was in the same homeroom as him. His idea of keeping a low profile in a school full of monsters was quickly dismantled when Moka jumped a solid ten feet through the air just to hug him. Granted it was certainly impressive but it didn't help the whole low profile idea.

The rest of the day was basically uneventful as he was dragged around the halls by ecstatic Moka whilst himself getting death stares from both boys and girls. Then again death stares were nothing compared to a hardened killer firing a fully automatic weapon at you. But these are also literal monsters so overall it evens out. Somewhat.

At some point Moka had dragged him all the way outside to a vending machine that served things like tomato juice of all things. Just as Peter could begin to dwell on what kind of monster drank tomato juice the question swiftly found an answer in the form of Moka. Why was he not surprised. But what was more surprising however was that she visibly recoiled when Peter chose water. That was definitely something he would need to bring up. Along with the more pressing questions yet to have answers, like if vampires are immune to radiation was probably the most pressing one at hand.

They both sat down on the nearby bench, Moka still huddling into a sort of ball every time Peter would take a sip of his water. Peter was starting to get desperate to know, but whenever he was about to ask something else would grasp his attention and stop the question; like how Moka, and presumably all other vampires would open a can of tomato juice, she used this small sort of stick that came with the can with had two points with which you would used to make holes with for the teeth to drink from. Then that would create more questions like if vampires can only drink using their teeth. He really needed to work on his attention span problems.

Alright! I'll ask right now. "Hey Mok-", and of course he was cut off. "Hey, Moka, right? What are you doing hanging around this guys punk ass?". _Does this guy really think he Is intimidating either of us?_ The one in question was someone from his class that he had seen earlier, he just looked like the typical hard ass type. A few piercings here and there like his lip and his brow, and he seemed to have grown his hair down to his shoulders, and in Peter's opinion it looked like he had dipped his scalp in a fast food fryer due to how greasy it was.

 _Who does this guy this he is? Coming over and trying to 'claim' Moka and degrade me… actually it's basically the same as what happened in New York, I guess things never really change._ Peter apparently hadn't been paying attention as he was brought back by his spidey sense tugging on his nerves and being too slow to avoid what felt like getting hit by a car, and he already knew from experience what that felt like. But on the bright side he now had a sea of can around him because of the impact he made with the vending machine.

Moka dismissed the guy, whose name Peter would learn is 'Saizo Komiya', and she immediately ran to his side. Peter looked back her to see the guy extended his lizard like tongue to grab a can of tomato juice that landed nearby to crush it in his mouth and walk away. _Aw, that's so adorable. He thinks he's a threat. How precious._

Moka eventually dragged Peter all the way to the roof, now there were no distractions. All right now or never, at least nothing's attacking me at the minute, he was going to have some answers. "Hey Moka? Can I ask you some stuff?", Peter was going to get his answers regardless but he needed to be polite. Actually it had just dawned on him that he had been much quieter at his time he then he had been… ever. He'd have to change that eventually.

"Sure Peter! Anything!". Moka herself was had some questions too, like why was an American student here and what was he? Then again she'd probably couldn't ask that anyway due to the academy's rules. "Well, the first question I have is, well, how are we even talking? Everyone here has been speaking perfect English.", Peter did remember something about a barrier that blocked people out that the school didn't want getting in. Specifically humans, which was still getting to him since he is still human, just a mutated one.

"Didn't you know Peter? The seals on the academy affect everyone and everything in different ways. I'm actually hearing you speak in Japanese since that's what I'm accustomed to and that's also what all the textbooks and everything else is in for me, for you I'm guessing everything you see is in English right?", "well. Yeah actually. I was wondering about that, well that clears that up.". _At least that's one question off the board. At least now I only have a few hundred left, but hey, progress is progress._

Peter seemed to be taking that answer in so Moka decided to ask a question of her own. "Um, Peter. I have something to ask as well, well two things actually. What are you and how did you get here? I don't mean it in that way! I just um… you know what I meant.", Peter still found it kind of cute how shy she got, even though moments after they first met she drunk his blood which he was still extremely paranoid about but he'd need to be more subtle about asking something like that.

"Well, I got invited here all the way from New York, I don't know why but I guessed it was because of my high grades at first but now I know that I was for the other unique trait I have. For the record I didn't even know this was a school for monsters. And also aren't we forbidden to tell people what we are?", he threw that in at the end to change the subject.

 _Sorry to lie to you Moka but you can't know everything. I've already figured out why I got invited here, they must have somehow figured out that 'Spiderman' is actually spider fifteen year old, but that didn't have the same ring to it Spiderman had. But that poses a question that I'm more scared of than anything, how did they know who I was and also know exactly where to find me in time for a brand new school year?!_


	6. Chapter 6

I **do now own Rosario Vampire or any Spiderman property, they are owned by Akihisa Ikeda and Marvel.**

"Well, yeah. I know he aren't exactly allowed to tell each other what we are but I have to know because you haven't shown any signs of even being a monster yet you were able to catch me when I almost hit you with my bike.". Moka was persistent in getting an answer. She just had to know what Peter was, all she could remember was being pulled back from her bike as he easily stepped aside and then she felt something hit her back and then she was pulled into his arms.

Peter had to give it to her, when she wanted to get an answer she wasn't going to stop until she got one. _Damn, what can I even tell her? 'Actually Moka, i'm a human who has spider powers. By the way, you might have radiation poisoning.'_ , I'm sure that would end well.

"I guess I'm something based on a spider. I spent my whole life around humans so I have limited knowledge on monsters in general.", _that's probably a good enough excuse._ "Well, that does explain how confused you looked when I said I was a vampire. But still, you taste and smell exactly like a human. But then again there was something off with your blood so maybe your human form is just really good!", _I'm guessing that thing in my blood that set her off was the radiation, I never expected being full of poison to be useful. Actually this is probably the best time to try and ask about that whole thing._

"Hey Moka, there's something that's been on my mind. Out of curiosity how powerful are vampires? Like how much damage can they take and are they affected by poison, like how does something like radiation affect you?. _Yeah. Real smooth Pete._ "Vampires are actually considered among the highest in the monster world, they're actually classified as something called an 'S-class' monster.".

 _So monsters are split up into grades due to their power, even I can see how easily that system could be exploited. Might actually be something to consider._ "Well, no offence Moka but you don't exactly look… intimidating.", _well that's officially labelled me as a presumptuous asshole._ Thankfully Moka didn't seem to take offence which certainly relieved Peter to no end. "Peter, look at my chest.", "woah there! What do you mean?! I can't exactly do that Moka!".

"No, I mean the cross. This is my rosary. It seals the power within me which allows me to remain in this form. If it could be taken off I would become my true self, a powerful and terrifying vampire.", Peter didn't know how to respond to that, was this Moka that he was coming to know not the real Moka or something? Knowing his signature 'Parker Luck' it will most likely turn out that this was all a severe hallucination or dream, he was already anticipating the sudden jolt from his sheets.

Moka continued, "but no one has ever taken it off, not even I can remove it. So I tend not to dwell on it. The other me was sealed off long ago and I've stayed exactly like this ever since.", Peter noticed a small twinge of sadness when she finished that sentence. _What exactly are you hiding Moka?_ Maybe Peter was being a bit intrusive for thinking that considering they had only met no less than three hours ago but Peter was often able to pick up on small details like noticing when people would shift in emotion and their face would drop slightly. This was mostly due to his Spidey sense, it wasn't just to help him dodge bullets. Although that certainly came into it more frequently than he would like.

"So Moka… what was life like for you in the human world?", Peter did not know of the nerve he had just set off. "Oh, it was, um, well… awful.". _This might be interesting._ "How so? I never had any kind of problems.", Peter definitely should not have decided to brag about how his life was just peachy. "Then you had a much better time growing up than I.". _Where is she going with this? I really need to stop pushing these types of depressing conversations, maybe I could make a game out of trading tragic backstories. That's a card game that would totally sell well._

"I was bullied for being different for years in middle school, for believing in stuff like monsters and claiming how real they were.", _ahh, I see we're going with the classic._ "Everybody hated me. And I never had even a single friend to help me all that time, that's why I was so excited when you accepted me. No one ever even noted my presence, and when they did it was just to hurt me.". _Wow, this is a bit harder to sit through than I thought it would've been._

Peter listened to her story, obviously invested in it due to his extensive experience with bullies growing up. But Peter had aunt May to comfort him everyday when he came home, and as far as Peter could tell, Moka didn't have an aunt May to help comfort him when times were tough. Maybe it was how she was focusing on the school aspect but she negated to give any reference to whom raised her. Maybe she raised herself, in which case Peter was even more impressed. But all this sympathy she was building up suddenly went away when she suddenly said something that made the tragic part of the story get to a grinding halt.

"... and that's why I hate humans.", that certainly caught Peter off guard. She had been going on about how she was either ignored or tormented by her peers throughout her academic life and so this would naturally lead her to this conclusion, even Peter would probably develop this mindset if he was treated the way she was but this outlook still represented a problem for Peter and their developing friendship. Peter was human, a bit of his genetics may be a bit screwed with but his base genome was still the same. As far as he knew anyway. Hopefully. Dwelling on something like this was something Peter had just learned to tune out after a while as he didn't need to be anymore paranoid.

"Oh, I'm sorry to go on like that. I guess I just got a bit caught up is all. Um… are you ok Peter? You look a little pale.". She wasn't wrong, Peter looked akin to a snowman right now, all his colour drained with the revelation he was currently comprehending. "Oh, it's nothing Moka. I just, um, remembered I had to be somewhere. Right now.", "really? But it's the first day-...", "yeah I know, but I just remembered I had to be somewhere right now, uh… see ya later!". Peter probably wouldn't be able to make his running away more conspicuous if he tried.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do now own Rosario Vampire or any Spiderman property, they are owned by Akihisa Ikeda and Marvel.**

Something definitely wasn't right at the moment. Apparently up until this very moment he had been coping perfectly fine with the now fact that genuine monsters existed, then again Peter was technically part spider so maybe the impact was lessened a bit but regardless. But apparently his spider senses were only just picking up on the fact that they were completely surrounded in a large building, as far as he knew in a different world, with monsters from whom he had already discovered the majority had a firm dislike of humans as far as he could tell. And he was known to be quite perceptive.

To put his current situation in the simplest of terms he was running through the maze the hallways within the school, getting the attention of about ninety nine percent of all the students in the school, doing either one of two things. Trying to find a way out or trying to find the world's massive secret ibuprofen stash and then choking it all down trying to get rid of this spidey headache. He loved spider sense and all but if it was constantly blaring as it was right now then these were the occasions when he didn't particularly like these powers of his.

After a solid ten minutes of inconsistent wandering and trying to handle the fire alarm in his skull he finally made it outside, the school's front gates no less. At the moment he was just standing in a clearing, panting after that good workout, he really hoped this uniform was antimicrobial after all of that running.

This was when the situation itself decided to take control of itself and Moka miraculously appeared from seemingly nowhere. Then again as far as Peter knew vampires could teleport. Whilst he was dwelling on that idea Moka continued to hesitantly approach him.

"Hey Peter? Are you okay? Are saw you running down here as fast as you could… did I, did I do something to upset you?", _well, this friend-ship is about to sink._ "Moka I… I just have go. To leave this academy.", I probably should have said that after getting my bags.

"What?! But Peter! You can't go! You only just got here, if there's something wrong here then I'm sure it'll get better. Unless it's me… if I did something I'm really sorry Peter! Please don't leave!". Somewhere during that breakdown she had grappled him and had him restrained in either a hug or a form of suffocation. "No Moka, it not you. Or this school even. It's me.", the guilt of Peter's face was already evident.

"I'm sure you couldn't have done anything that bad on the first day, I mean, you've been with me this entire day!", tears were starting to make trails down her soft cheeks. "Please Tsukune, I need a friend. No matter who or what you are.", she finished that part off quite softly. "Even if that friend was one of those humans you hate so much?". This was it.

Moka had already started to back away forming a look that could not decide what it had settled on. Fear? pain? sadness? Betrayal even. All of these powerful emotions hitting all at once with the force of freight train. Loaded with explosives.

"No, please no… not you.", Peter didn't think he had ever seen someone so hurt in his life, not physically hurt, but truly destroyed inside. She started to reach out to him. "I'll leave. Sorry for wasting your time, Moka.". With that Peter took off sprinting down the path to the bus. Moka took a few seconds to catch on and then immediately took off after him. Being honest Peter wasn't going to leave yet, he was just going loiter about for a while until he could sneak back to his dorm and collect his things to then leave.

Peter actually forgot how fast he could run, most of the time he was swinging so this was a good change of pace at least. He didn't even dare trying swing around in these trees. He wanted to leave this school but he didn't want to break his neck. As he was dwelling on these thoughts Moka was almost beginning to catch up, even having her 'true' form sealed didn't mean she didn't have quite a few vampiric bonuses.

Just a Moka was going to start properly catching up she was halted by a voice from the trees. "So where d'hell' ya' think you're going sexy?", Moka immediately caught sight of the one who was speaking as he walked out of the trees, revealing himself to be Saizo from earlier, here now inhibiting Moka's progress. "Listen, I don't need this right now. Please move.". Moka could not sound intimidating to save her life.

"Fine, I guess we're skippin' the foreplay, if that's how ya' wanna' play it, fine by me.", Saizo's immediately began to somewhat pulsate as he grew in stature and bulk. In a matter he had already towered over over and eclipsed her in his large shadow. Saizo let his disgusting tongue sliver out of his agape mouth and almost whip over to Moka somehow having enough force behind it to fully grand her ankle and throw her into a tree whilst she let out a fearful scream.

A scream of which Peter just so happened to be in earshot of. He halted whilst staying silent. _C'mon Pete, she doesn't care for you anymore anyway right. But that's not any justification for letting her be hurt. But should I just keep running to the bus stop?_ He hadn't even finished asking himself that question before he was already running all the way back to from where he came, tearing his uniform off his body as he went without losing any of his speed, slowly beginning to reveal a red and blue suit hidden underneath with a small black spider symbol emboldened on the chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do now own Rosario Vampire or any Spiderman property, they are owned by Akihisa Ikeda and Marvel.**

Moka was currently looking down ashamed as she was all but pinned against a tree. Saizo stood a few feet away enjoying his apparent victory. His hideous form dancing about whilst cackling maniacally. He was likely enjoying this far more than he should have.

Moka knew she had no chance in standing up to this behemoth, so she remained silent as he continued to gloat. But throughout his speech about what he was going to do to her she could swear that there was this strange swishing sound radiating from behind Saizo. Eventually he picked up on this noise too, only to turn around and be greeted by a powerful kick to the chest, making him stumble back a few feet and need to regain his breath.

In these short moments both Moka and Saizo alike took in the appearance of the figure in front of them, which was quite hard not to do as he was about as bright as a Christmas tree. The body, including the head, arms and legs were predominantly red with a black grid pattern interwoven into the suit, seemingly stick to some kind of theme, or at least that was their best guess. And certain parts of the body were changed from red into a strong blue, these blue areas were located on either side of his waist and then extending over to his entire back excluding the shoulders, the undersides of his arms were his veins were likely to be were also covered in a layer of blue, and the final blue area were his thighs which were cut off but he red that imitated his footwear.

But the thing that drew the most attention was the small, black, spider like insignia that was present on the middle of his chest, at least Saizo know might have found the bullseye. And although neither Moka or Saizo could not see it as present this figure also has a similar spider symbol of his back except it was larger as well as being red in itself while laying over that layer of blue.

Saizo genuinely did not know what to make of this which granted this colourful thing another moment to seemingly jump the large distance over to Saizo and quickly throw his massive body into a tree by one arm. But Saizo recovered quickly and delivered a devastating punch which sent the assailant into the forest. But in that same second this thing had disappeared what looked like a white piece of string attached itself to Saizo's chest, which then also sent to Saizo himself flying into the forest.

Seeing that triggered Moka to remember being pulled back earlier by something only to be then caught by… "wait a second, no way…", she ran in the direction the thing was previously thrown in only to quickly run into a cliff, at the bottom of which was the bus stop. And down there also was Saizo, who was rising to his feet and seemed to be clutching what looked like a price of red cloth in his hands. And also down there was the colourful thing from earlier lying quite close next to the scarecrow, and this time it seemed like they didn't have what was apparently their mask, and that someone was, "...Peter!".

 _Well, that certainly wasn't pleasant. And it didn't quite go to plan either, but hey, I am alive still. I think._ These were Peter's thoughts as he slowly but surely lifted himself up off the ground as he was simultaneously meeting eyes with who he could only assume was Saizo's true form as it made its way towards him looking as if it had completely recovered from Peter's attack.

Peter definitely underestimated his opponent, and to be fair the most most he had fought up until now were some common street thugs and a fair few legitimate gangsters, of which he had been in the process of working his way out the chain of command for until this school invitation came his way. Unlike the comics he had read previously there were no super villains as far as he knew from his experience, just real criminals with real stakes.

Peter's suit was already significantly dirtied up from rolling down the hill, which he actually had no idea about, and generally taking the brunt of the damage from that punch, he was currently even having a hard time drawing air into his lungs. As well as his he had also procured a nose bleed throughout all this just to match his other bruises. And it looked like it was about to get worse as Saizo was looming directly over his currently crawling form. Which Saizo also delivered a brutal kick which sent him even further back crashing through the scarecrow at the same time, as well as doing this he threw the piece of cloth that was Peter's mask to ground and left it there.

Saizo was about to move forward to finish Peter off, both of them heard a familiar shriek to only see a flash of pink skid down the hill and sprint towards Peter's injured form lying close toward the edge of the actual cliff with crashing red waves waiting below. Saizo simply stood there not moving further as he wanted to watch the two whilst he basked in his apparent victory.

Meanwhile Moka sat on there on her knees and placed Peter's head onto her lap. He looked up at her and let out another one of his quips, "you know, I'm pretty sure you're the first one to see me in this suit without the mask.". He was quite obviously breathing through damaged lungs. Moka began to shed a few tears. "Peter, please! I wanted to tell you that I'm fine with you being whatever you are! I still want to be your friend! Please…". Peter just lifted his gloved hand towards her face, "heh, well it was good while it lasted, right?".

His hand went slightly limp and on its way to the ground it had caught the rosary that Moka had previously mentioned and pulled it off with absolutely no effort, and with that, Peter was out cold. This left Moka to whatever happened next. "My rosary… how?.". She was then seemingly swarmed by what must have been thousands of bats that stormed down from the skies which had just turned a deep red with black clouds overhead.

Peter didn't exactly know what he was seeing, the bats continued to come down and seemingly encase the bright pink light that was Moka. But eventually the dust settled and there stood a figure, unmoving and entombed within however many bats were still scuttling on their body. One by one a few peeled of in various places, and eventually one fell away revealing a crimson eye with the iris like that of a snake.

All at once all the bats flew away, almost as if they were running away from something, and they revealed what they were hiding.

It looked like Moka for certain, but at the same time it didn't. She certainly looked more mature, she almost looked like something approaching their twenties more so than the teenager he saw moments before. The other thing that immediately caught Peter off guard except for her blood red eyes was the change in hair colour, from a warm pink now to a harsh silvery white. He also noticed that both her breasts and waist had drastically increased in size which exemplified her already hourglass shape.

Peter couldn't make out much after that, just some muffled taunting from a powerful yet feminine voice, it wasn't exactly a mystery who that came from. Even through Peter's blurry vision he could make out that Saizo was absolutely terrified, standing there arguing with himself. Or perhaps he was just having a mental breakdown after realising what he had basically just brought up on himself.

After another few minor blackouts he saw a flash of white, followed by the image of Saizo's limp body embedded into the cliff face. After this Peter had a twinge go off in the back of his head which brought his attention to the one who had just defeated Saizo and was currently making her way towards him. Sensing danger he was finally able to lift himself up off the ground to be at eye level with one another. This proved to be a terrible idea as he immediately fell forward face first into a pair of arms.

 **I just want to point out that I am aware of how terrible my update schedule is and am hoping to start reliably posting new chapters quite soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do now own Rosario Vampire or any Spiderman property, they are owned by Akihisa Ikeda and Marvel.**

 _Flash forward…_

 _There was no point to the hits Peter was throwing it's way, it just shrugged them all off with that same damn sinister expression on its grotesque face, it would act as if the hits didn't even connect only then to deliver a hit directly to his torso that hit harder than any truck or train could ever possibly accomplish. He was thrown back a solid fifteen feet only for himself to smack directly into the solid concrete wall, likely further shattering his already broken bones. I pressed both his fists into the ground in an attempt to lift himself out of the blood that had already pooled around his destroyed form, and as he did this he could he it's feet softly made contact with the ground a few feet away as it landed in front of him. He was eventually able to stand on his own two feet and looked what he interpreted as death directly in the face. Both were quiet as they contemplated where to go from where they were. Until Peter was eventually able to lift his fists up welcoming the beating, he stood there ready for whatever may come next. "That all you got…?"._

The present...

Peter wasn't exactly able to keep up with everything that had happened yesterday. But all he could summarise was that monsters existed. And as far as he was concerned, he was embroiled in the lion's den. And another thing to take away from that was that the only chance he had of escaping only came once a month as even then we would have to make it in good time, apparently that bus drivers patience was finite.

Another thing he was able to do yesterday was patch things up with Moka, somehow without bringing up what she turned into out of nowhere in that little display of hers, same as how she barely even touched on the fact that he was wearing red and blue spandex, simply just stating that he 'fit into those colours quite well', which was a comment that Peter was still trying to decipher. Luckily he had plenty of time to dwell on the fact that someone knew his secret identity and that he also saw what was a demon as far as he was concerned all while spending his entire first night at the school sewing his costumes damage areas back together. Apparently he had some sort of muscle memory of that sort of thing from watching aunt May knit all those years because his handiwork was not so bad.

One week later.

Peter was currently late. For the fifth time since he first got here. Apparently hold habits die hard, because even when he didn't have a bus to catch or a quick mugging to stop he still couldn't keep track of his own schedule, he was either very comfortable in his dorm or just lazy in general, his bet was on the latter with a few sprinklings of the former.

But he for some unusual reason he decided to stray from his usual path after he figured that cutting through the forest would be quicker. Although this was quickly disproven and after wandering in circles for a solid five minutes he just decided to continue going straight and just hope to eventually find his way back to one of the many paths. Even after a week at this school he still didn't fully know where all his classes were in the actual building itself. Then again he still hadn't been on patrol recently as he wanted his suit to look in some sort of good condition which meant stitching his back up then to lay an adhesive along the stitching to rest for three days, it was a long and annoying process but at least he got a pretty suit out of it, then again if he didn't lay down the adhesive his suit would look like it was sewn together by doctor Frankenstein and likely tear itself to pieces mid swing.

But whilst he was wandering around what he swore must had been the same patch of forest over and over again, he heard a distant sobbing somewhere close by. Peter was hesitant as his superhero complex was taking him over, yet he knew he couldn't be late to meet with Moka again, he lifted his left wrist and looked at the time displayed on his watch, the same one he got off aunt May that belonged to ben, the time read as 'seven fifty seven', and he already knew that he wouldn't be able to make it to the eight o'clock meeting time regardless so he bit the bullet and went towards the noise, swearing to himself as he did so.

He eventually came upon a lake, which surprised him as the water was not red as it was with the ocean looming below the cliff side bus stop, this water was blue, flat, and perfectly reflective. And it just so happened that another blue thing loomed across the lake.

It was seemingly a girl, with the aforementioned bright blue hair which was tied back with a purple hair band with a small yellow star on the left side of it, she wore a long sleeved white polo shirt with a light yellow vest along with a red bow tie, as well as this she wore the standard academy skirt, of which Peter had the opinion they were much too short, and to finish the look she had white, baggy stylised socks which went along with the plain black dress shoes.

She was sitting there beside the lake sobbing, not posing any kind of threat in the slightest. But for some reason this seemingly did not matter to his spider sense as it was currently going off in a way similar to that of an alarm which rose in intensity as Peter got closer and closer to this girl. But Peter already was aware that his instincts refused to let him pass by someone in distress without offering assistance at the very least. Although this didn't mean he didn't practise caution.

So after a solid minute of slowly coming up on this girl and when he finally reached what he deemed an acceptable distance he finally called out to her, asking if she was okay. He was thankful for the automatic translation in this world to say the least. She simply responded almost immediately, "I'm fine, but could you please help me get up?". Peter immediately reached for her outstretched hand and took it, lifting her up with ease. Peter's nerves were then intensely assaulted by his spider sense as this girl immediately pressed her extremely large breasts up against him, which caused him to immediately freeze up suffice to say.

"You see, my boobs get so heavy and I can barely hold myself up sometimes.", this whole encounter was awkward for Peter to say the least. "Oh, no, it's fine. Don't mention it…", it was clear he was very uncomfortable with his current predicament and just wanted to get away as quickly as possible. She continued, "well then, could you help me get to the nurse's office so I can get better?", as she was saying this she continued to press her breasts further into him, unbeknownst to Peter she made an internal note saying how this guy she was currently trying to get at had a surprisingly broad chest and even through the clothes she could detect some muscle detail.

After the whole ordeal, Peter eventually broke to this girls 'charms' and in doing so he found his way back to the regular path and made his way to school. Late as usual but at least he had an excuse literally clinging to him this time.

Moka didn't blame Peter for being late as frequently as he was, after all she was the only one who knew about his 'hobby' as far as either of them knew, but that didn't mean it didn't bother her in the slightest. As stated she already knew why he couldn't make it the majority of the time but after a while she eventually started to take it personally, at least Peter had already told her this would likely happen so she wasn't completely distraught by it at the least.

That being said, what did thoroughly get under her skin was when she saw some other girl with a variety of desirable assets clinging to him like a child. Moka simply came outside to get and drink and seeing this certainly made her blood boil, Moka would never openly admit it but after seeing Peter bloodied on the ground after he underestimated Saizo she had gained an almost protective instinct regarding him, then again maybe that was just because he was the only person at the school she could actually consider a friend thus far.

Peter almost immediately noticed Moka and his and his strangely clingy assailant, even without his heavily enhanced perception he would have easily been able to spot Moka as for some reason he felt an oppressive presence over in her direction, maybe it was just the rosary acting up which didn't help his already present paranoia whenever around that cross.

As the two parties were about to clash, the blue haired hair suddenly tugged on Peter's shoulder, when he looked to her she immediately said something that caught him slightly off guard. "Hey Peter, look into my eyes…". Peter couldn't explain it, he looked and felt numb for a moment until suddenly his spider sense went off and it felt about as painful as air horns being held to either of his ears and simultaneously be triggered, a loud and undoubtedly painful ringing noise emanated from his head and as soon as the actual response hit him he physically recoiled in pain, which unsurprisingly startled both the blue haired girl and Moka herself.

Peter was trying as hard as he could to not disappoint aunt May and curse, that woman must have her own spider sense because he was always caught out doing something even when she hasn't been present a multitude of times. But aside from that he was on his knees clutching his head in one hand and leaning on his remaining elbow in an overall hunched position. Luckily he was able to get a few hazy words out as he struggled to bring himself to stand. "Whoever you are, don't you EVER do THAT again…", Moka was understandably uncomfortable around Peter's aggression but she understood, whereas the blue haired girl was more than shocked to say the least. Shocked enough to the point of sneaking away whilst Peter and Moka were understandably preoccupied.

Moka had almost immediately replaced the blue haired girl at Peter's side, "Peter! Are you okay?", she said as she affectionately stroked his shoulder as he began to finally stand up. "Yeah… fine.", Peter was mostly just trying to figure out what had just happened, that and also trying to cope with the severe pain he was experiencing as his previous assessment on relating the pain to something like that of being deafened by air horns going off simultaneously was further proven correct as it still bounced around in his head. On the bright side at least he had an excuse to skip class under pretence of a migraine and actually have that be believed. But Moka was still making a fuss.

It was clear that the 'attack' affected his spider sense much more than he realised it had as Moka had a better view on full effects, albeit not understanding the full context. As well as the aforementioned deafening, the two most prominent occurrences were his involuntary twitches happening mostly in his arms and feet which made it difficult to keep balance and the other being the more unsettling with his eyes both reacting much differently to one another as either pupils dilated differently to one another and they both continued to grow and shrink in size at random. It was unsettling to say the least.

They both made their way to home room, even after Moka's continuous insistence on taking Peter to the medical room. Honestly Peter was just happy that he had gotten away with Moka not attempting to feed on him thus far, at least she knew what took priority at times like this.

But that wasn't what Peter was primarily mulling over, instead it was the simple question of, _Who the hell was that and what did she do to me?_ But even that didn't take priority apparently as he was quickly taken away from those thoughts as his migraine apparently wanted to make itself known once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do now own Rosario Vampire, it is owned by Akihisa Ikeda.**

 **I also wanted to point something out in response to an email I got asking to elaborate on which spider suit I am using for this story as they said they had a hard time visualising what I tried to describe. The suit I am using for this story is the Sam Raimi Spiderman movie suit, just more or less redone in the Rosario Vampire format, anime of manga, whichever helps you better visualise the story. Also, the reason for this is because that suit in particular looks the most realistically homemade in my opinion.**

 _Flash forward…_

 _It still called to him, the darkness of the black abyss it became. Even with it satiated with whom it had, it wasn't the same as it used to be. And he still held whatever it lusted after; the pain, the hatred, the despair, and the sadness. It still made that call, even as it was the motivator behind its host currently tearing Peter into shreds. His will may have been limitless but his body however sis have its limits, and those limits had been reached a solid ten minutes ago._

The present…

Against his own wishes, Peter was begrudgingly dragged to class by Moka in the same way a child would be dragged out of a toy store. Although a child probably wouldn't harbour the same amount of self pity as Peter currently did. At least it was moderately justified.

Whatever that blue haired girl had done to him it was still having quite a severe effect of him, he didn't quite understand until now how much he had relied on his spider sense up until this point, he was genuinely struggling to keep balance at that point as trying to quickly adapt to weakened senses overall was already beginning to take its toll, even when that time had only consisted of a moderately short walk from where they were to their home room. It was still jarring for Peter nonetheless, and at that point he was just hoping that the heightened senses he had become accustomed to would come back within hopefully the next five minutes. He couldn't hold his breath regardless however.

Luckily the pair arrived in class mere seconds before miss Nekonome, their homeroom teacher, made herself known and began taking the register. And something that both Peter and Moka immediately took note of was the absence of that blue haired girl. And in a stroke of luck, with Peter's somewhat intact perception he could detect that the room was fully stocked with the exception of one, that one being the spot in which that girls sat, right next to Moka. And with some simple deduction by listening to whom confirmed their attendance, he got that blue haired girls name; _Kurono, Kurumu Kurono. At least I have a name, and a solid guess as to what she is._

Peter wasn't an idiot, which could be proven with a simple glance at his grades, and with any second of free time he had gotten recently he used that time to study monsters, or 'Yokai' as he discovered they tend to prefer to be noted as. But with all this studying came some benefits, whenever he would wander around the school, or more appropriately be dragged around by Moka, he could label what kind of yokai and passing student was likely to be. And with some unorthodox sneaking around in the school's archives he would discover he was right a solid ninety-five percent of the time. Apparently this Kurumu girl was a name he just so happened to have not checked over.

But regardless of that, Peter made a strong case in favour of this Kurumu girl being a 'Succubus', not exactly what he had wanted to run into considering what he had read about them, but he just had to play with the cards he was dealt was far as he was concerned.

The class went by uneventfully, nothing ever really happened in homeroom anyway as it was practically intended to be an hour of simply making announcements and killing time, te sort of time when people would have text books on theirs desks and magazines under them, that sort of affair. Although something that Peter admittedly had to appreciate about this time was the quiet as his senses returned to 'normal' and the migraine subsided. But that did not help with the brand new headache arising along with all these new questions in his head, as well as the overarching one of what this school was as a whole. Even after almost two weeks he hadn't exactly got his bearings just yet.

Peter was able to anticipate and thus prepare for the bell signaling a ten minute break between periods, immediately rushing out as to dwell on these questions, basically leaving Moka in the dust. _Alright, I have a lot to get done and almost no time to do it, so the usual. First I'm going to need to establish when and how I'm going to get back into the archives so I can confirm any theories I have at the minute, I swear it's almost as if that room adapts to me every time I sneak in there. Then I'm going to need to-_

Peter was so completely lost in his own inner ramblings that he all but completely ignored Moka after she just managed to catch up and began to continuously try to get his attention by prodding him in the back. It did not get his attention suffice to say, Moka still had not completely grasped Peter's personality so she hadn't quite figured out how to immediately get his attention just yet. Especially considering that Moka was also trying to stick close to Tsukune as now the hallways were crowded and she didn't want to lose track of her friend who seemed to be completely lost in his own world. Or at least that was until Peter's eyes suddenly shot open only to then turn on his heel to face his left as he simultaneously grabbed Moka and defensively forced her behind him, where Moka then also spotted why Peter suddenly became so reactive. That girl from before was in front and above then sitting on the stairs railing.

"Wow, that was fast, I hadn't even said anything yet. Good to know you can detect things nearby…", the blue haired girl finished with an almost chuckle. "Anyway, we have something to get straight between us Moka!". The girl then leapt down, flashing basically everyone who had crowded round to witness this event an eyeful of her underwear. _Perverts._

"I case you didn't already know, my name is Kurumu Kurono. And you are beginning to become a real thorn in my side Moka Akashiya", _she better back off sometime soon,_ as of recently Peter had become quite defensive of Moka when she wasn't in what Peter dubbed her 'Scary demon satan thing form'. It didn't quite roll of the tongue as he had hoped.

Kurumu continued. "And as you can guess, I can't have that.", Peter could tell that Kurumu was making multiple attempts to approach Moka, but he could also tell that she didn't want to go through someone, least of all him in particular. "Now, I obviously can't tell you everything can I? But to put it simply, you'd better say goodbye to your friend here.". And then Peter's spider sense went off.

He could tell she was trying to do what he assumed was that hypnosis trick again, but it wasn't as forceful as it was before. But that was because Kurumu was simply using it as a distraction. As Peter's spider sense was preoccupied he didn't immediately detect that Kurumu had suddenly clung to him like Velcro and was sensually rubbing her chest against him again, to the shock and confusion of Moka. "Hey Peter, you want to ditch Moka here and hang out with me for a while, right?", and then the mental attacks were in full blast once more, and just as painful as before.

Although he physically handled this pain much better than before, it still hurt about as much as getting his brain run over by a freight train. The main problem was that whilst spider sense detected any kind of danger it was without doubt more or less built for detected more physical danger such as punches or kicks, whereas in the case of mental attacks it would still detect them but since if didn't know what to do with the invading force it simply went into meltdown as a defensive countermeasure to ensure it wouldn't get in. It still hurt like hell. But even after saying all that, Peter hadn't had the abilities for a particularly long amount of time, only about five months overall and about four as Spiderman. So maybe all of these estimations were completely wrong and his head just wanted to also do some damage to him, after all for all Peter knew Kurumu might have just been staring awkwardly.

It genuinely took everything he had to not headbutt Kurumu as hard as he could, but to distract himself his eyes darted around the area, and with that he found some particularly interesting information. Everyone boy there, as well as the few girls scattered about, just looked to be in a loving daze as they all looked they they were drunk. _Well, I can at least officially say that Kurumu is definitely a succubus. So is this the part we're the wings and claws come out or is that later._

It felt almost as if Kurumu could read Peter's thoughts as she became more and more annoyed and stared harder into his eyes. Or at least that was until Moka aggressively shoved Kurumu back, which was amusingly met with no reaction from the crowd, and wordlessly both Peter and Moka disappeared into the crowd and Peter guided the two of them outside, which caused Moka no small amount of confusion.

"Wait one second, why did you bring us outside Peter?", she asked with genuine curiosity, "Moka, I'd give us about five minutes until Kurumu is out here and trying to claw us apart, she a succubus!". Peter delivered that news a bit more urgently then he probably should have but at least the message got across to her. "Oh.. well that actually makes sense, it also explains why she was-", and Moka was unable to even finish her sentence as Peter's guess as to when Kurumu would attack was off by about four minutes and forty-five seconds, admittedly not his best gamble.

Kurumu had wordlessly picked up Moka by her shoulders and she flew into the distance amongst the forest. "Moka! Kurumu stop!", it was pointless as they were already out of earshot. "Damn! I need to go save her!", but just as he was about to start swinging into the trees he remembered that he didn't wear his suit under his uniform today, and today of all days too. And so Peter quickly made a snap decision and sprinted as fast as he could towards the student dorms.

Meanwhile with Moka, she and Kurumu had gotten into a heated argument after Kurumu dropped Moka from the air and she explained here side of the story, interlaced with a multitude of threats and incoming attacks, nearly losing a limb of every attack. Kurumu explained how succubuses were supposed to find a singular 'mate of fate' who they were supposed to stay with forever and apparently it was Kurumu's duty to her race to round up as many males to find any suitable candidates to assist in continuing their existence, in the process basically making those select males slaves until their untimely end. Kurumu said all this as she stood proudly over Moka injured form which was currently leaning against a tree as dodging one of Kurumu's attacks led to Moka being blindside by a stray branch.

"Hm, sound pretty miserable if you ask me.", the voice came from an unknown origin, or at least it was unknown until a bright red and blue figure came from nowhere and connected their foot directly with Kurumu's face sending her flying back a couple feet and directly into a tree. From which she immediately got back up and demanded answers. "Hey! Who the hell do you think you!", Kurumu's frustration was only amplified further when she was completely ignored by this strangely dressed individual who instead focused on and assisted Moka in getting back on her feet. At least now Kurumu had a better, much more annoying bullseye to aim for now.

"Moka, are you alright?", who one she came to now know as Spiderman asked with genuine concern. She still did not quite know how to react to seeing Peter in full costume, staring into those wide, white reflective lenses. It was strange, despite not being able to see through the lenses at all there was still so much humanity in them. She didn't know how to express. But that was until suddenly he shouted for her to get back as she was pushed away with strength as she was now out of the way of the oncoming Kurumu, of whom Spiderman simply did a backflip to get out of the way to then land in a strange sort of pose.

The pose he struck was the same one she had seen from the the newspaper articles from New York she had looked for as to get more information. It was almost a sort of squat, except his back was leaning down with one arm placing its hand to lightly touch the ground as his other arm was more or less raised at about shoulder height. It was a strange pose for certain but even after seeing such limited exposure it still seemed so iconic to his persona, it was strange for certain.

After Peter made his long awaited appearance Moka mostly just watched the fight play out the same way any of the residents in New York usually would as they admired the spectacle. And something that was made very apparent was that Peter definitely knew what he was doing here, or at least it looked like he did, because from what she found in the research she carried out suggested that Spiderman hadn't actually encountered any sort of Yokai in New York, mostly just bank robbers with their own weird personas and bloated egos. But suddenly Moka was rudely taken away from her daydreaming as she saw a red and blur blur head straight towards her, which she was luckily able to get out of the way from Spiderman Falling from the sky, but not without somehow losing her rosary during it that brief encounter. In the last moment of conscious Peter had he saw a bright red light emanate from Moka which quite clearly signaled that his last second plan had worked out. So far it had at least.

For some reason, Peter decided to take a two minute nap to recuperate from being thrown into a tree. But just has he once again revived access to eyesight he saw that Moka had returned to her Scary demon satan thing form again, white hairs and red eyes once more. And even after only being awake for a solid couple of second he could tell that Moka's transformation took up most of the fight. And he was about to let the two girls settle this themselves until he heard a tiny little detail to do with Moka mutilating Kurumu. _And that's where I draw the line._

Inner Moka was making her way towards the distraught Kurumu of the ground, begging for mercy, and just as Moka considered going for a lung just for an added effect, that colourful idiot suddenly stood in front of the brainwashing succubus in a somewhat defensive stance. She knew what this meant, even with no words on his behalf, that wouldn't stop her.

"You do know she was going to attempt to make you a slave and she actually went ahead with trying to kill the other me right,", Moka decided to humour herself by messing with his game of dress up by playing along, ",and that useless friend of hers certainly wasn't of any help, was he?", she finished with a smirk. "No, he wasn't…", Peter knew what this sadistic side of Moka was trying to do and it didn't help that as he said that her already unsettling smirk turned into an almost mocking grin. "Well, I think I'll have to make the other me severe ties with that Peter kid if he going to act this way…", she said as she continued further. Taunting him.

Throughout all of this Kurumu listened to none of it as she held herself back from breaking down, that was until a red, gloved hand placed itself on to her shoulder, and she begin to slowly left her head to make out the suit from the before except when she reached the head there was no mask. Peter was there with a reassuring smile, and Moka was a few feet away with a somewhat normal scowl across her face as she waited for the rosary to be handed back already. And by this point Kurumu just let the floodgates loose and cried into Peter's understanding embrace.

After that it was an eventful affair as Kurumu apologised for her actions and released everyone from her 'charm'. The only unresolved thing was something the outer Moka wasn't told as it was clear that there was tension between Peter and the inner version of herself, but honestly that was a hornets nest that she did not dare prod at.

It seemed that for Peter was once on time to walk together with Moka, and from their actual dorms no less. They had a silent and peaceful atmosphere between the two that neither wanted to be disturbed, both thinking of separate thing the company of one another. Or at least they were until they were both jumped by a far too over excited succubus. _Kurumu! And she has!... Cookies?_

"Good morning you two?", Kurumu greeted with a friendly tone, outer Moka being far more accepting immediately with her own pleasant greeting. With Peter responding with a suspicious, "... Hi…?". For the first time in a long time he was genuinely confused. Although he wasn't particularly ashamed to admit that he was slight getting ready for a premature fight as he ever so slightly rolled up a tiny part of his blazers sleeve to reveal a bit of his costume underneath, after yesterday fiasco he finally figured out a way to comfortably wear his suit underneath his school uniform.

"I made these for the two of you, I hope you enjoy them.", Kurumu said as she outstretched her arms to give a small basket of cookies. And then Moka asked the first of many questions to eventually come. "So, Kurumu, why are you showing such hospitality all of a sudden?", That's one way to put it, "Well.", Kurumu continued, "because of yesterday and all the things that happened, something hit me.", _yeah. I know. Me._

"I've fallen totally in love with Peter!". Kurumu grinned ear to ear, whereas not Moka and namely Peter had reactions fairly similar to one another. "Wait, What!", _I actually kind of wish I still had that major headache from yesterday right about now..._


	11. Chapter 11

**I honestly can't apologise enough for how terrible my upload schedule has been and with with story in particular. Suffice to say I promise that I am going to start getting back into the swing of things as of now.**

 **I do not own Rosario Vampire, it is owned by Akihisa Ikeda.**

 _Flash forward…_

 _Hell, maybe it could be hurt. Apparently he'd nicked it. A small scrape at most but at least progress was progress. But it was already too late, too late to actually win this now. He had already exhausted what few allies hadn't already abandoned him or died. So few remain, all because of him. Even she was gone, technically anyway. Too far gone at least. Just completely sucked down into the blackest of depths. Now irretrievable and lost forever. And that tore him up inside more than it could ever physically do so on the outside. Then again that was not a statement he wanted to put to the test._

The present…

Peter was, and always had been, a particularly bright pupil. That could easily be proven by his grades back home, even with the interference being Spiderman brought with it. And these exams the academy recently presented as a sort of curveball functioned more or less as a way for his ego to bloat for a good couple of minutes.

Out of the approximate three hundred and fifty scores taken in from the students of all the freshmen classes it was quite a feat for Peter to end up getting in seventh place overall, especially considering that some yokai were smart due to genetics, and thankfully the recent few days had been light on a need for Peter to go and survey the campus so he was in turn able to put all his concentration and effort into his exams for the most part.

But what surprised Peter further was how well Moka did overall, scoring thirteenth place overall. While Moka had never portrayed herself as an idiot by any stretch, Peter certainly did not expect her to have this kind of intellect. Knowing all this, Peter wondered if he could get her input on some potential spider suit upgrades he had been pondering over, he thought that it would be nice to have someone else's thoughts on how things could improve for him. He didn't need to be told that Kurumu wouldn't be much help, it also didn't help that Peter really didn't want to be stuck in a room alone with Kurumu talking about shooting out white stuff all over the place. Those were not the types of conversations that Peter would particularly like having.

Moka of course found him in the dense flurry of students gathered around the results table, although there were now even more students coming out of the cracks just to simply gawk at Moka. Something that was unfortunately not lost on her as she uncomfortably made her way over to Peter, someone who just so happened to have a knack for making her feel better. It was strange how the famous 'Parker luck' Peter always complained about seemed to actually switch priorities when he was in this world.

The same usual greetings were issued to one another and they found themselves swapping praise at both of their respective test scores. Peter was honestly just happy to know that Moka was not one of those jealous types he usually found himself to be around.

"Peter, I didn't know that you were this smart. How long were you even able to study for these considering… um, well, you know.", Peter slightly chuckled at how timid Moka became. It was strange how Peter it did not care nearly as much about keeping his identity secret. Whilst it was obviously his absolute top priority when it all came down to it, it was still nice how Peter was able to play it refreshingly fast and loose at this school with his powers. Although the most we was willing to reveal was the strength and agility, the webs did not come out unless he was dressed in red and blue spandex.

As Peter and Moka continued to converse, something caught Peter's attention in a low key sense. Whilst still looking directly to Moka he was somewhat able to shift in a way which meant he was able to catch someone in the act of watching himself and Moka in the corner of his eye. Whilst it was still quite unsettling his spider sense had not actually directly triggered yet, so he decided to ignore it for a few more minutes. After all, both Peter as well as Moka had unfortunately grown used to people not so subtly watching the two. The purpose of this none too subtle spying was yet to be seen however, so Peter decided to hold back for the time being.

But even through what little vision he was allowed of this watcher he was able to make out that they were wearing some sort of outfit or they had a severely deformed head which came out to looking like a witches hat. His bet was safely of the former but knowing the school like he did the latter option was still definitely on the table as far as he was concerned.

Peter decided to give it a miss. From what he could tell from this distance this watcher was quite short so was likely on the younger side if anything. From experience Peter made the assumption that it was just another one of Moka's fangirls, a group that had grown scarily quick as far as he could tell.

Whatever Moka was going on about immediately became relevant as apparently when he was focusing on this watcher of his he had been say yes to everything she had been saying, this led to her suddenly lighting up with joy which immediately brought Peter's mind back to her and her outburst, unusually slow to catch up for once.

"Oh really!? Oh, thank you Peter! When do you want to do it?", suffice to say that immediately caught Peter's attention, from what he could tell the language barrier around the school occasionally had some inaccuracies with translation.

"Um, what was that Moka…?". Peter couldn't properly respond to her in any other way. "Our little study date, when would you want to do it?", as least that set Peter's nerves slightly. "Oh, um, I don't mind Moka. Anytime really.", Moka blushed immediately and began to tap her index fingers together, something that Peter had picked up on that she did often to signify that she was nervous or flustered, "so… how about tonight. I could come round yours or maybe… you know.", Moka was not very good at being subtle. "Hmm. Yeah, sure, fine by me. I go to your dorm room later. Is five o'clock alright?", Peter would usually be the gentleman in this situation and invite Moka over to his dorm room to stop her from likely stressing over every feature in her room but due to a recent incident when playing around with his technique when shooting webs, suffice to say his room was a bit of a mess which was taking quite a while to degrade like his webs usually would.

The moment Moka heard that Peter would be coming over to her dorm room later to 'study' she felt like all the butterflies in her stomach had tripled and transformed her into a blushing mess. It was strange to Peter that he found that look endearing.

"O-okay Peter! I-I'll start to clean my dorm the s-second I get home today!". If was not difficult for Peter to guess that Moka was incredibly excited. It is to just study, right?

This awkward conversation came to a halt however as they both could hear what sounded like a some sort of confrontation happening close by, and Peter already knew that it was coming from the stalkers direction.

Moka had picked up on this as well, then again it seemed everyone had. There were three guys currently on the floor after being knocked to the ground by what sounded like a bunch of metal tins being smashed against skulls. Then again, with Peter's enhanced senses it sounded like simultaneous plane crashes happening in his ear canal.

The attacker was a little girl that could have been no older than twelve by the looks of it. She wore a black, witches hat with a belt buckle that had a star printed onto it, the hat was so big in comparison to the girl herself that if it were placed on the ground it would reach her waist at least due to its height.

Instead of a shirt and blazer, or even the cream coloured jumper that plenty others went for, she wore what looked like a purple corset with white highlights and a red undershirt with no sleeves. Over her shoulders was what looked like a white shoulder cap, which kept together due to a yellow bow where most students ties would have been. Although through all of this she still wore the standard schools brown skirt, that alongside her light yellow socks and plains black dress shoes which were also a commonality.

Peter was just able to make out her appearance underneath her hat after she slightly tilted her heads position. Her young age was even more obvious now due to her overall complexion. She naturally had a young face with no blemishes as a result of that. She also featured bright purple eyes which glittered with youth.

The girl laughed at the three guys that were currently trying to recover from getting battered over the head by various iron pots. Although that was something that they apparently were not a fan of. They shot up and continued to yell insult mere inches away from her. It got to the point that Peter was about to pounce on them just to make sure no actual harm was done, but to his surprise Moka was already at the girls aid.

"You really shouldn't bully girls. You should leave.", the bullies themselves were taken aback and lost for words that some random girls had just gotten in between them and the little brat that they almost got their hands on. But they had all began to actually notice the crowd that they had drawn in. Getting this much attention was not a good thing for them. So they made a few more closing insults towards the witch and all left in a huff.

The young girl looked slightly fazed but not threatened, more bewildered than anything else. Like she had just been saved by someone which she technically just had been. It sounded narcissistic of Peter but he had been on the receiving end of that look many times which made him feel a little too proud of himself. Sometimes he needed to think of ways of keeping his steadily rising ego in check, he certainly did not want to end up something like Flash.

Moka, attentive as always, crouched down slightly in order to be eye to eye with the young witch. Moka's own eyes laced with concern and care with the witch's own eyes downcast, embarrassed almost. "Are you ok?, those guys didn't hurt you at all did they?", Moka asked in that sweet voice of hers. The young witch did not respond, she simply stayed silent. However Peter was able to make out a few things which he was sure that Moka herself surely had not picked up on herself, mainly being that the girls heartbeat had increased drastically the second Moka uttered a single word to her, that and the more obvious signal being given out by the girl that she was blushing furiously.

After a few attempts at light questioning the witch finally caved in and simply stated that she was alright. However this did not seem good enough for Moka who insisted that she go with herself and Peter for lunch, a time which Peter hadn't even noticed. He himself remained largely out of this for once. This young witch, although appearing as a simple victim at first glance he deduced almost immediately that there was something 'off'. It now began to bite him that witches had not been one of the species of Yokai that Peter had yet to put time into looking into. However, with his current situation of dealing with a vampire with two polar opposite identities and particularly excitable succubus, Peter for once actually gave himself some leeway regarding the circumstances.

Lunch was an unusual event, Peter and Moka sat there like normal across from one another making occasional small talk about whatever came to mind, although this usually would degrade to Moka asking question after question about New York as well as America in general. Although Peter could not really blame her as they really were worlds away from each other. That and Moka had an almost childlike curiosity and fascination with whatever Peter himself had an interest in. But Peter had to admit it to himself that he certainly found it charming, even cute to a certain extent.

When Moka finally broke away to attend to their guest Peter only then realised that Kurumu was absolutely nowhere to be seen. Whilst she was certainly a friend, or whatever Kurumu saw herself as, Peter did have to honestly admit that he required quite a lot of stamina to deal with her regularly. That and full lungs because god knows that whenever she was nearby there would be suffocation in his near future due to her 'unique' way of showing her affection.

Peter was brought back from his momentary daydream by a loud collision, that and the apparent disappearance of Moka as well as the witch. However what was most strange was that Peter could still clear make out the sound of Moka struggling accompanied by a child's excited giggles and mutterings.

Peter leaned over the table to see that Moka was on the floor with the witch lying on top of her, both of them writhing about trying to do opposite things; Moka trying to get away, and the witch… continually groping her. That alone got Peter's undivided attention as the then shot up from his seat and vaulted the lunch table to try and pry the young girls away, only to be met by the surprise that the girl had one hell of a grip on Moka.

"Y-Yukari!? What do you mean, what are you saying?", Moka seemingly trying to get herself in order, something which Peter did not blame her for struggling with regarding the circumstances. But at least Peter now had a pretty good idea of what the witches name was now so at least progress was being made in some regard.

"I mean what I just said, I want you to be my girlfriend!", Yukari stated with immeasurable glee. To say that Peter momentarily paused to take in what he had just heard would be inaccurate to say the least of the situation. The fact that one of the two he had his attention on at that moment was wearing what was cosplay as far as he was concerned was not helping the situation by any means.

Peter was so fazed out of the current situation that he had not even noticed that Moka and Yukari were currently nowhere to be seen, although by everyone's confused and embarrassed stares currently centred on the still swinging cafeteria doors then Peter summarised that it was probably a pretty safe bet that Moka and her assailant had headed that way.

Peter sprung to his feet and went into pursuits, trying to achieve the most casual looking run possible. The second he opened the doors fully he was met by clusters of students lining the walls looking in the direction that he assumed he was now unfortunately headed.

Meanwhile, Moka was not doing particularly well herself either. Whilst at the relatively short time she had been here at Yokai Academy she was more or less accustomed to garnering countless looks from either side of the populace for her looks alone. She was not particularly comfortable with it be she had grown somewhat fine with it as it became the norm for her, that accompanied by the multitude of jealous glances shot towards Peter for always being by her side. Something which he himself claimed he had grown resistant towards from his prior schooling experiences.

But what Moka was definitely not used to was entire hallways being cleared for her as literally everyone stared directly at her. This alone would have made Moka uncomfortable enough on its own but having this be accompanied by a twelve year old clinging on to her like a vice on her breasts. Moka walked a lot faster than usual with a downcast gaze as she continually tried to get Yukari to let go in the most polite manner which she could muster. Although she could see that this had little to absolutely no effect on the young girl.

Eventually Moka was coming towards what seemed like salvation in the form of Peter coming right towards her, and to make it even better he did not wear the same flustered and confused expression that seemingly everyone else in the school wore. Confusion for certain but at least he was not just staring directly at the child attached to her breasts. Or at least not in any perverted way, more just a sense of pure confusion.

Peter finally halted Moka and Yukari in their tracks in order to try and digest the situation. A situation which even to himself he found to be on the stranger side of things. "Okay Moka, so… what's going on exactly because I don't know about you but I'm lost.", Peter stated being completely honest. Moka couldn't come out with much more than embarrassed stutters, herself trying to wrap her head around the situation.

And after a few awkward moment where no words were exchanged, Yukari eventually peeked her head out from behind Moka with a face that could only be described as 'immaturely smug'. "So, you must Peter Parker then hmm? Really not much when up close.", Yukari's face morphing from smug to proud and mocking in an instant caught Peter off guard slightly. Before Peter could retort in any way, shape or form the young witch continued in a way which particularly grated on Peter.

"You're the transfer student from America, despite your incredibly high grades you display little to no personality as far as anyone is concerned, the only thing that you have demonstrated thus far is that you cling to my precious Moka like a parasite.", the last part may have gotten to Peter slightly but he had never been one to back down from a little verbal conflict, "I'm guessing that you don't understand what irony is, do you?". Despite the situation, Peter was actually quite proud of himself for that one as Yukari showed off a visible reaction to his comeback. Something which really did assist in showing off how young she actually appeared to be.

Yukari came back at Peter clearly annoyed by him. "Hmph. I'll show you for being rude to me!", and with that she pulled what looked like a cheap toy store wand out of seemingly nowhere and waved it above her head whilst muttering some nonessential phrases which was soon followed by a bright flash and sparkle. Peter felt and heard nothing different until suddenly his spider sense went off like a blaring fire alarm as he detected what had to be at least multiple objects, each having their own detection.

Peters eyes shot open in surprise as he instinctively pulled off a backwards somersault and went directly over whatever triggered his alarm. And as it turned out, it was actually a varied assortment of janitorial tools; brooms, mops, buckets, even a couple of boxes of what he could only assume was soap and other cleaning fluids.

He landed behind the flying equipment, suddenly realising that the tool were now mere inches away from smacking directly into Moka. However this momentary lapse in judgment caused Peter to not notice that every single thing that had been headed directly towards him had all simultaneously turned around faster than anything he had ever seen and due to the close distance he was unable to properly avoid them and decided instead to hold up his forearms in defence and then thrashed his arms outwards to then smash through all of the equipment and smash them all to pieces or at least knock them away.

This worked for the most part, except for the fact that he had slightly misjudged from the break everything as a single stray bottle of unopened bleach struck him directing in the forehead. This impact having enough power to knock him down to his back in an instant.

Moka let out a surprised yelp and did a quick check to make sure that Peter was alright, Yukari finally letting go in order to quickly study the fascinating events that had just taken place from a distance away.

After Moka helped slightly to lift Peter into a sitting position she lightly rubbed where the bottle of bleach impacted, on his forehead just above his left eye. Honestly Peter was just happy that the large plastic bottle was unopened, he did not want to add chemical burns to the list of permanent scars he had received thus far. A list which grew incredibly quickly when in a word where direct physical violence was not as heavily discouraged, more par for the course than anything else.

"Interesting, there are few Yokai that posses the mental and physical capacity to avoid that kind of barrage. I would call it impressive if it was not the likely case that it was of instinct rather than any actual skill.", Yukari stated, still seemingly claiming superiority over the current situation. Moka, already having gathered that Yukari would not be one to listen to whatever Peter and his quick mouth was about to say tried to calm down the current tension regarding the situation.

"Yukari! You can't just attack Peter like that, you could have hurt him. Look, you gave him a massive bruise!", Peter honestly did appreciate Moka, but even he had to admit that she was not the right kind of person for taking the heat away from certain situations. Or at least this part of Moka wasn't. Peter had no doubts that if the other Moka was dealing with the current situation than she would have likely knocked out Yukari for groping her long ago. And now that Peter was thinking about it, he was pretty sure she would knock him unconscious as well for no other reason except that she was not particularly fond of him as is.

"Oh Moka, if only you understood that I'm much better than he is… ah well, we'll get back to this later!", and before anyone else could say anything more, Yukari had already taken off running whilst cackling more and more as she went. To say that both Moka and Peter had been taken aback by the whole situation thus far would not come even close to the reality of it. Apparently the old 'Parker luck' was still somewhat present despite Peters previous prayers.

During Peters guided trip to the infirmary, the duo ran into Kurumu, evidently having slept in most of the day due to her still lightly yawning when the appeared to the two. Moka begrudgingly spilt off in order to look for Yukari, already knowing that with Peter there she either hide or throw more thing at him. Although Kurumu certainly had no complaints in being told to take Peter to the infirmary to help him with the small bruise on his forehead. What improved the situation for Kurumu was that the infirmary was completely deserted, although this was not a rare occurrence as most students would simply go and buy their own medical help be it bandages or painkillers from the school store.

Peter sat himself down on the edge of one of the beds despite his own opinion that he was find and that a light bruise was nothing to worry about, but despite his continuous insistence it seemed that Kurumu wanted to play doctor and this was something that she was not giving up on. Peter eventually losing the will to go against finally relented and let Kurumu go through a small medical check up which he suspected was going on a bit longer than it probably should have. But after a while the two finally struck up conversation on the current matter.

Peter summarised the event which had come up throughout the day, with a small bit of commentary from Kurumu herself saying how she forgot to actually check what she got on her tests with a heavy dose of optimism, only for Peter to then knock that down by informing her that she was two-hundred and eighty-sixth overall all whilst keeping his own grade a mystery.

"So, you said that the witches name 'Yukari', right? I'm gonna' guess that it was 'Yukari Sendo' that you ran into. Hm, figures.". Peter was confused by this, why would Kurumu know of this young witch? "How do you know about her? What, she have a reputation or something?", Peter asked retrying to get some information on his assailant. "Ha, you could say that.", Kurumu stated still unintentionally keeping up this field of anonymity.

Kurumu elaborated on what she knew of Yukari. A few of Peters own speculations were proven correct as for one he was able to confirm that she was a good deal younger than what made up the majority of the school's populace. One thing however that caught Peters attention in particular was the history that Kurumu gave on how Yukari was bullied relentlessly until she eventually got back at everyone by pulling mean and embarrassing pranks on all of them. So if ended up causing a cycle of mutual hatred. Peter certainly did not expect to catch himself feeling pity after hearing all of this, but damn if that was not what was running through him right then.

Through all of this Kurumu finally recognised a good opportunity to increase in standing towards Peter. After all was said and done, she finally started to make her awaited move.

Kurumu changed her tone to be a one which possessed much more seduction behind it. She then went on all fours towards a now cornered Peter. Until eventually the two of them found themselves in a particularly compromising position. Kurumu continued to press herself further into Peter whilst inching her face closer and closer to his.

Peters mind was racing as he tried to find a way out of this which did not involve accident,t kicking Kurumu into the wall. That was until something else much more important took priority. He was practically paralysed. Not by Kurumu and her attempts at trying to seduce him, he knew for a fact that he was currently experiencing full body paralysis.

Peter forced whatever senses he had control into overdrive to try and find out what was going on, this is when he realised that there was so much tension in both of his arms that they both genuinely felt like all the bones in the. Were about to snap into. But when he went out of his way to ignore this, anything that Kurumu was doing falling by the wayside. Using his enhanced sense Peter was able to pick up on sounds coming from the nearby window, it was a definitive combination of a light crackling noise accompanied by a voice sounding frustrated, as if they were trying to get something to work. Peter immediately noticed that the voice had to be Yukari. And after a great deal of effort he was able to slightly shift his eyes in the direction of the window to where was eventually able to see that the top point of a witches hat was only just visible outside the window.

Peters mind raced further as he tried to think of a way out of this. But somehow during this, Moka had opened the doors to the infirmary only to then drink himself and Kurumu in that same compromising position. Kurumu finally got off of him and got involved with Moka in an argument about the two of them doing dirty things in a school building. The two of them all but completely ignoring Peter.

Peter forced his arm out in an attempt to reach something, anything, that could possibly help him. This whole time hearing a muffled Yukari outside the window trying to do… something. Peter managed to gain a bit more control as he could now somewhat comfortably move his head from side to side. And through this he turned his head to his right and saw the tin medical kit that Kurumu had fished out still right beside him on the nearby desk. She had already closed it back up and therefore had some necessary weight behind it.

After much trouble he finally got a good grip of the meat box, the argument Moka and Kurumu had falling by the wayside as an almost white noise to him. Peter only just managed to adjust his arm enough in order to get a good throw at the window, enough to break it and hit his target.

Finally, Peter through the tin at the window, shattering the glass completely and hitting his target perfectly. The tin struck the top of Yukari's hat, and knocking it off due to the force it was hit. Peters plan went perfectly as he finally regained full control of his limbs, promising to forever appreciate full motor control from that moment forward as heavy beads of sweat made their way down his face as we also lightly massaged his aching arms.

Moka and Kurumu broke away from their argument to notice that the back at the other side of the room had been completely smashed due to a medical kit being thrown through it, and with this they were met with the sight of Yukari shooting upwards, clearly incredibly annoyed, as she shouted at a heavily breathing Peter for knocking her hat off.

At this moment with everyone equally distracted, Yukari was the only one that noticed the doll being snatched away from her hands and into a how very much active Peters. He quickly summarised that this all must've been the doing of a voodoo doll, something which confused Peter as he had absolutely no idea at what point Yukari had been able to procure a sample of his hair. Peter gave a moments thought as to how to quickly stop what was going on, deciding to make what was potentially and incredibly stupid idea and ripping the dolls head off. Thankfully, nothing else happened excepted for the most aggressive head rush of Peter's life, one which he had to readjust himself to afterwards, and them moving the decapitated dolls arms a bit to make sure that the connection had been severed, and d coding that it had been the then threw the dolls head into the nearby trash can, making sure to keep the body on him for the sake of safety and examination later on.

To say that Yukari's plan had crashed and burned wasn't the half of it. She had hoped that with the use of the doll she would be able to make Peter grope Kurumu and cause a distressing scene when Moka were to walk in. But somehow he held out against the effects of the doll and managed to get rid of it. And to make it worse, a usually passive Peter now wore an incredibly annoyed expression as he rose up from the bed, arms shaking as they recovered from the incredible tension that they had just been put through.

"Yukari… mind explaining what the hell you just tried to do?...", questioned a now incredibly irritable Peter. He felt just like he did the one time he had to lift a four ton truck from slipping off a bridge, his arms felt like the bones were about to Pierce through the skin and leave his body in the now sweat ridden bed which now sported a series of tears which Peter had unknowingly inflicted through his pained struggles.


End file.
